


The death of Han Solo

by DietyofChaos



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, yes I am still mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DietyofChaos/pseuds/DietyofChaos
Summary: I got really emo last night and decided to rewrite the scene where Han Solo dies from Kylo Ren's POV. In this version, Kylo is more vulnerable and less of a patricidal manipulator.





	The death of Han Solo

Kylo stood in the Oscillator, Han Solo approaching him with anger in his step. He was framed in light, casting a shadow which masked Kylo in darkness. It was only the two of them in the Oscillator. Foolish. Nobody could rescue Han now. 

“Han Solo. I’ve been waiting for this day for a long time.” Kylo said behind the mask. He stood his ground, feeling the Force enveloping him to strike against this stranger who’d ruined his life. He held his breath - He should kill Han right now. He should make Snoke proud and push him off the Oscillator bridge. But Kylo stood still, not letting go of that small breath.

“Take off that mask. You don’t need it.” Han insisted, coming to a stop just out of arm's reach.

Kylo straightened his back, looming over this man. He would not be intimidated by his enemy. “What do you think you’ll see if you do?” 

Kylo felt a breeze coming from the oscillator's maw, seeping into his helmet and rushing down his spine. Kylo reached for his mask. Han should see the estranged gaze from who he called his son. Kylo took his helmet off, staring down Han. 

“Your son is gone. He was weak, like his father, so I killed him.” He said through his sucked breath. He clenched his helmet.

Kylo saw parts of his own reflection in the strangers’ face. The lines on his forehead, the way his lips tipped down so slightly. But as Kylo looked into those eyes, he saw something foreign. Something he never had. Han Solo looked at him with empathy. 

Han took a hesitant step forward, and Kylo instinctively a step back. 

“That’s what Snoke wants you to believe. But it’s not true, my son is alive.” Han took another step forward. Kylo tried to move back, but he was stuck in place. He looked down his father with a sullen expression, but his face was growing hot despite the chills down his back.

His breath started to choke him, closing up his throat and pulling down at the threads on his face. 

Kylo saved face, fighting desperately against his body, “No. The Supreme Leader is wise.”

“Snoke is using you for your power,” Han reasoned, inching forward, “When he gets what he wants, he’ll crush you - You know it’s true.” 

Kylo managed to take a step back knowing there was at least some truth in Han’s voice. Kylo could call Snoke wise, but he had seen the worst of the Supreme leader. He’d seen bloodshed, and even worse, he’d participated in it too.

“It’s too late.” Kylo spat, the air being squeezed from his lungs. 

“No, it’s not, Ben,” Han said, his name echoing through Kylo’s ears. A foreign name that had once belonged to him, long ago, “Leave here with me. Come home.  _ We miss you. _ ”

_ We miss you. _

Three words that stabbed him through the chest. His throat clambered up, and his eyes welled with tears. Kylo felt like he was drowning.

“ _ Please _ ,” He whispered, his legs growing weak. The space between him and Han withered away, leaving only him and his father in front of each other, “I’m being torn apart. I’m evil. I can never go back.” He trembled. Images of a life he never had crossed his mind. A life where the sun never set and there were no shadows. Kylo felt a surge of guilt come over him, inching into his fingertips and telling him to hurt himself. It’s what he deserved. 

“I know what I have to do, but I don’t know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?” Kylo said escaping Han’s searing gaze. He unholstered his lightsaber, knowing that it was now or never - he had to give it up. His head pounded, his mind telling him to use it on himself. He had to get rid of it. He had to drop the lightsaber and drop the helmet.

Han smiled, and Kylo saw what could come of himself. One day maybe he could smile like that, with one side jerked upwards just a little more.

Han reached for the lightsaber, “Yes, anything.”

Kylo dropped his helmet, and his world became small, leaving just him and his father. With that narrow sight, Kylo didn’t sense a troop load his weapon on the ledge above them. He didn’t sense as the faceless soldier aimed, but saw a blaze of photons rush past him, barely missing his head. Han staggered back, a smoking hole where his chest was. 

“No!” Kylo wailed, face whipping around to see one of his soldiers in firing position. Kylo dropped his helmet, his eyes seething with anger. He gave a yell of frustration, twisting the soldiers neck backwards with a tilt of his head. 

Kylo’s breathing was shallow and erratic. He rushed back to his father, kneeling beside him. 

“Han I-,” He whispered, but choked on his breaths.

“Ben,” Han looked up at him, “I know.” He gave one last smile, and died.

Kylo knelt over his father. He’d killed Han Solo. For so long it was everything he wanted and now he had finally done it and it was unfulfilling. He might not have pulled the trigger, but this was his doing. Kylo truly couldn’t go back now.


End file.
